It is known to inflate a vehicle occupant protection device to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision. Particular types of inflatable vehicle occupant protection devices are inflatable curtains and inflatable tubes that inflate from the roof of the vehicle downward inside the passenger compartment between a vehicle occupant and the side structure of the vehicle in the event of a side impact or rollover. Such inflatable vehicle occupant protection devices are inflated from a deflated condition by inflation fluid directed from an inflator to the vehicle occupant protection device through a fill tube.